


Stress Relief

by Minikomaki



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Bottom Yondu, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, uh....how do I tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minikomaki/pseuds/Minikomaki
Summary: How a captain and first mate occasionally unwind.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Write_like_an_American](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_like_an_American/gifts).



> if missed any tags let me know. Also pardon my grammar or sentence structure I suck at writing. Let me know as well if I missed tags. (bad at that game.)

Stress relief is something that is needed in all lines of work. Jobs gone well meant booze and whores for those who wanted them. Those that went wrong ment more stress. This was one of the ways for both Kraglin and Yondu to relax after a job. One that always seemed end and start the same way. With Yondu dragging him away the moment most of the crew descended on to Contraxia ready for a night of fun.

Filthy words whispered into Kraglin’s ear as teeth nipped and bit along his jaw even if he himself was awkwardly tugged down into a stoop. He managed to get one kiss from Yondu before he found himself surrounded by furs and blankets. He watched Yondu as he stripped off his coat taking the time to toss that over his chair a smirk resting on his features the entire time. 

With a saunter to his step Yondu made his way over the ever confidant smirk there even if Kraglin knew how this would end. For now the Centaurian above him wanted control, but eventually he would give way to Kraglin, bend and melt under his whims. For now his Captain was making a show of the entire affair. Striping his own top to bare his chest. Eyes half lidded as he settled on the bed. Thighs straddling his thin waist fingers working on freeing him from the red leather jumpsuit. 

This was normal as Yondu nipped and bit at Kraglin who only helped to get the offending garment down to his waist before sitting up and switching their positions. The smirk turned grin as Yondu stared his hand reaching up onto to have bony fingers wrap around it and force it back to the bed. 

“Not anymore Cap’n” The words were light as Kraglin watched the expression shift. “Whatcha on about Krags.” Kraglin only could smirk as he shifted his form mouth pressing to Yondu’s neck teeth nipping but not quite biting thought the thrill of the possibility went down Yondu’s spine all the same. “I got you.” The words seemed to relax Yondu more than they should have perhaps because it was Kraglin as teeth danced over skin. Kraglin’s free hand though still moved searching for what he knew to be hidden amongst the covers. 

Teeth finally sank into the blue shoulder just as his fingers caught the well worn piece of leather that often times was hidden under piles of furs blankets and pillows. Tugging out the leather collar he sat back admiring the view of Yondu baring more of his neck a navy flush over his features as he looked anywhere but at Kraglin.

Fingers traced the scars along the skin that was exposed before moving to cup the back of Yondu’s head the worn collar slipped easily around the back of the neck before the head was gently set down again. Slow and soothing to make sure Yondu didn’t panic it was the last thing they needed truthfully. A few movements and the collar was buckled into place the worn gems on it sparking in the uneven light. “All for me.” the words spoken with a purr as Kraglin nipped and bit along Yondu’s jaw but not leaving marks. Anything below his neck was fine though those were often covered anyway.

Kisses continued as Kraglin took his time kisses and attention as he watched Yondu. Who’s breath hitched with every compliment and declaration of ownership. Sitting back Kraglin enjoyed seeing Yondu there relaxed eyes half lidded a navy flush over his features. “Mine.” The word was out before Kraglin could stop it his fingers already working on finally ridding Yondu of his pants. Kraglin’s own were far less pressing as he watched the expanse of blue skin below him. 

“Mine.” 

The word repeats again this time causing tension to run across the blue form under him as fingers danced along the skin to hold the hips gently before a mouth filled with fangs descended to the shoulder. Nips and bites this time drawing both moans and blood timed with rolls of Kraglin’s clothed dick into Yondu’s. Nothing dangerous, even if the thrill of that was still there. Sharp teeth that could bite to deep, could puncture the wrong thing. A roll of his hips forward and all the tension that was there before faded completely eyes closing as a happy purr fell from him. Hips bucked up again as teeth sunk into skin once more before Kraglin pulled away fingers moving to first get the lube and then to rid himself of the last bits of clothing.

Fingers reappeared at Yondu’s waist before sliding down to spread the legs wider fingers gripping the thighs before dragging to the cock to tease it. “A nice little present for me?” The words were cooed as Kraglin drifted down more nips and kissed a few to the lip of the pouch before heading further down. A kiss to the inner thigh before Kraglin’s hand wound around the penis stroking it before pressing a kiss to the head. Kraglin held all the power currently as he dipped down to let his tongue run from the root to the head before taking just a the entire thing in his mouth earning a whine and broken moan.

This was all about what Kraglin could take from Yondu while he was willing to give without the need to take even more. Kraglin was also able to do what he wanted as he wanted. So right now he was sucking of his captain all the while stretching him out he would. Each moan egging him on. Yondu’s hands didn’t move resting there on either side of his head though his face hand moved to nuzzle into the pillow. Fingers tense to resist the urge to force Kraglin’s head into a faster motion, spine taut. 

“Relax Cap’n.” The words came slightly slurred as Kraglin nipped and kissed his way back up fingers drenched in lube poking and prodding already at Yondu’s ass. “I gotcha.” those words spoken just before teethed buried into the opposite shoulder form before tongue laved against it to gather the blood. “Such a good boy.” A whine followed those words as a finger slid into Yondu quickly followed by a second. A precaution more than need at this point to stretch out Yondu. Each thrust of the fingers as they scissored and stretched teeth nipping at the shoulders nuzzles to the neck. 

A third fingers before they pulled out with another whine lube slathered onto Kraglin’s own length the knot already slightly swollen as he nipped harder along the upper pecs. “Good boys get treats.” The words were purred into Yondu’s ear before teeth nipped at the ear lobe. Hoisting up the hips spreading those blue thighs wider before pressing a kiss to the side of Yondu’s head as he eased himself in. “Such a good boy for me.” Kraglin could only purr the words as he started thrusting enjoying the pliant being below him. Any other time there would be raggad nails and teeth involved. Right now though the body was lax and going to his whims alone. A hand trailed down winding around the cock taking time to slow his almost rapid thrust to calmer strokes earning a whine of protest but nothing else. 

From there Kraglin times his thrusts to pumps of his hand watching as Yondu seemed to tense moan then whine as he fought to keep himself from trying to just take control. This was Kraglin’s favorite part as he watched the struggle taking place while Yondu steadily lost himself to pleasure. “Good boy.” The words where gasped into Yondu’s ear as Kraglin rewarded his submission by speeding up his thrusts breath panting over the shoulder before Kraglin moved to mouth over the prominent pulse of Yondu’s jugular.

Kraglin’s mouth moved as he let out a low growl. “Come on Cap’n, be a good boy and cum for me.” The words came with a hard bite to Yondu’s shoulder as well as driving his knot into the body. All of the relaxation that was there before seemed to fade as fingers curled into the covers legs locking around Kraglin’s own hips,and back arching. A soft noise of contentment left Yondu as Kraglin rolled them to the side to let them both rest more comfortable. “You good Cap’n?” The question brought only a soft noise from Yondu before he shifted his face nuzzling into Kraglin’s chest. “Cap’n?” This time an eye slid open as Yondu all but glared at Kraglin. “Shut it Obfonteri.” This earn a chuckle. “Yes Cap’n.” Another well placed nuzzle as the two settled, blue remaining coiled around pink. They could sort the rest out in the morning.


End file.
